


Abnegation

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Self Confidence Issues, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. "You must not dwell on what you cannot change.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnegation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Cover Me, but before Brainpower.

"I-I'm sorry, for what happened earlier," Windblade said to Optimus, the unfamiliar sense of shame and folly permeating in her chassis.

Optimus turned to her with a puzzled yet concerned look. "What exactly are you apologizing for, Windblade?" The Prime had a suspicion of what it could have been, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"For getting a bit carried away, when we were dealing with Razorpaw and his minicons. And with…trying to make sure that you were safe. I-I got carried away, and for that I apologize." The fembot responded, guilt and indignity evident on her features.

"You do not need to apologize, Windblade," Optimus answered.

"Yes, I do." Windblade responded back, raising her voice a bit, lifting her optics to meet his, but quickly looked back down again. "I thought that until you regain your strength, I would be able to protect you, but I was wrong and I overstepped my boundaries."

Optimus narrowed his optics slightly; what she was telling him was the truth, but there was no need for her to dwell on her mistakes, not after she had learned. She still had a lot to gain and he knew that all too well; from soldiers of cycles long past to this moment. Before he spoke, the Prime closed his optics and vented out a long breath. "Windblade, I appreciate your concern. You were looking out for my best interest. For that, I am grateful."

Windblade looked up, cautiously. She then straightened herself, her own optics narrowed.

"You must not dwell on what you cannot change. We all make mistakes, and it is something we all have to learn from, in one way or another." He put a servo on Windblade's shoulder, a small smile on his features. "Believe me. I've made mistakes of my own, so I know how it feels."

The fembot nodded, a smile tugging at her faceplates. "I understand that now. Thank you, Optimus. That means a lot, coming from you." She replied, her voice wavering yet firm.

The Prime nodded back. "I should be the one thanking you, Windblade. You have proved yourself to be an integral part of this team."

Windblade shrugged. "What can I say? I've learned from the best."

With a chuckle from the Prime, Optimus and Windblade began to walk back to meet with the others, the residual feeling of the abnegation fading far from them.


End file.
